Moving On
by Happy Sock
Summary: When Nate gets a sudden surprise just as summer begins, life passes quicker than usual, and at the end of summer, it is time to move on in life. And as he does, seventh grade begins, without the humble place of P.S. 38- without his annoying or friendly colleagues, Nate is forced to have a whole lot of trouble at his new school...with only one person to depend on, how will he cope?
1. Move

**First Big Nate story :)**

* * *

Nate Wright was about to _die_ of hunger.

No cookies, no candy, no chips, and _NO CHEEZ DOODLES._ Somehow, he wondered how his sister could eat the weird almonds (they had _mold_ on the bag) and how his dad even kept the Jello packet (it already expired more than seven years ago) and he was questioning himself how he even survived without a thing containing sugar in sight. He sighed, and leaned on the wooden counter and tapped the nearby black phone. "How can this day get any worse?"

Then, when he was going to annoy his sister to get ice cream, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Ellen Wright, his older sister came jumping into the room, her hair in its usual pony-tail, whipping Nate in the face. "Ow," he mumbled, touching his hurt cheek while Ellen reached for the phone, babbling, "Get out, Nate. It's probably Sara talking about Bobby again..."

Nate rolled his eyes. Standing next to a barefoot Ellen, he was almost as tall as her. That was a major improvement- instead of being 4'6, he was 5'1. Very good improvement for a to-be seventh grader, but it also helped in arguments.

"Hello? Wright residence, Ellen speaking. Oh, Mr. Holloway! Yes, my father will be right over." Ellen spoke into the phone smiling. She cupped her hand over the end of the phone. "Dad, it's for you!"

The father of the children waddled into the room, reaching for the phone from Ellen.

"Hello?"

This was, Nate realized, his cue to leave the room...and possibly eavesdrop. He watched Ellen leave, going up the stairs to her room, while he walked to a wall. He was positive if his dad stayed in the same spot, then he could hear clearly and not be seen.

"Hello, Mr. Holloway. Good afternoon to you too! Yes, my shop...what about it?"

There was silence. Nate held his breath.

"Not that far...yes, yes, I see...that much? Oh, my."

Nate exhaled slowly.

"You're willing...well, I'll be darned! I'll take the job!"

Nate's eyes bugged out.

"Yes, I'll be around by four o' clock...I'll sign the papers then...Thank you, Mr. Holloway."

_Click._

Nate walked into the room. "So, Dad-o," He opened the fridge casually, as if searching for something to eat. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing big, really. Just that we're moving!"

"Wait...what?"

* * *

"So you're moving?"

Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz were sitting on Nate's lawn, while Nate was pacing. Nate had called them as soon as possible, and told them to get over to his house. "Yeah! And guess what he said?" Nate did his imitation of his father. "He went, 'Oh, nothing big! We're moving, that's all!'"

"Well, do you know where you're moving to?" Teddy asked.

"Not a single clue! This is as fun as spending a week with Mrs. Godfrey!" Nate's face lit up. "Ha! I won't see her anymore! Whoo hooo!"

"I heard there's a house near Jefferson," Francis whispered to Teddy.

"If he moves there, he wouldn't be able to stand it."

"-and I won't see Gina, either, if I move away! Chester, he's a speck now, like Randy! I won't see them! Or Artur or...Jenny." Nate's face fell, and he plopped onto the grass, right next to his friends. "I won't see Jenny...or you guys. Or Mr. Rosa! And School Picture Guy. If I move, I won't see you all."

"Don't you get it, though, pin head? Summer just started! We have three months! So why spend it moping when we can have fun?" Francis thwapped Nate on the back of the head, and stood up. Teddy did so too. Nate stood up and grinned at his friends and gave them noogies.

"Okay, dweebs. What are we waiting for?"

The three boys cheered, and took off down the street, leaving the thoughts of Nate moving lingering at the Wright household.


	2. Good-byes, Regrets and Plans

**:D**

**I love this story :) **

**Sorry for the delay...should I do NatexOC?**

**I don't know...review what should happen for romance :)**

* * *

The house was empty of bookcases, couches, tables, chairs and anything else Mr. Wright could think of that would be useful for their next house. Boxes were outside, waiting for the moving truck. Even people were waiting for the moving truck- Mrs. and Mr. Ortiz, with Teddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Pope, with Francis. Artur and Jenny were even there, and Gina, much to Nate's distaste. Ellen's friends were sobbing, even though they were going to be in the same town.

Nate was going to Jefferson, to conclude Francis's and Teddy's suspicions.

His dad had broke it to Ellen at dinner the night Nate found out, telling him that a wealthy contractor was interested in the shop Mr. Wright owned_ and_ the house and had a spare house he could get the family into. She'd be going to the other high school- Franklin Monument High School. Ellen, being Ellen, excused her self from the table, stomped up the stairs and shut her door, obviously mad about the move. Nate's dad calmly told Nate that the house was bigger, he could do more things and have friends over and all other exciting things. His father had even said one last thing before walking out of the kitchen- "At least I never took the offer in Switzerland, right?"

Nate snapped out of his memories and sighed. The moving truck was barreling from down the road. Teddy and Francis inched closer to Nate, the two other boys scared. Even though Nate was in the same town, they wouldn't have anything to talk about, they wouldn't get to see each other each day, and Teddy and Francis still had fears that Nate would turn into a Jefferson kid- a snob, stuckl-up, and would forget about everything and focus on himself.

"Whatever happens, happens," Teddy said, looking at the mailbox across the street.

"And every week, Monday, Thursday and Friday we're going down to the arcade," Francis looked up from his schedule, and leaned out to see the white truck. "And we're coming over to your house every other weekend," Francis added.

"Then it's either the two of you's houses on other weekends." Nate concluded.

"Yeah." The two other boys sighed.

"Well, Godzilla won't be there, Gina either..." Teddy pointed at Gina with his chin, who was talking with Jenny and Artur. Nate didn't care about Mrs. Godfrey or Gina, though he was happy that he'd be free of them.

"But you guys won't be there, and Jefferson kids are a pain."

Francis grinned, and asked, "A pain in where?"

Teddy beamed. "A pain in the a-"

"Boys!" Mrs. Ortiz and Mrs. Pope scolded, each tone the same.

The boys looked down at the ground and muttered "Sorry," which was a total complete lie, for the boys were smiling.

The moving truck had finally came to the house and two workers in blue overalls walked out and started lifting furniture and hauling it to the back of the trunk. It was a quick procedure, and all the furniture and items were stored, it was time for the Wright family to hop in the red family station wagon and drive away.

Nate slid into the car, feeling the soft, tanned cushions. He looked inside the seat pocket and found balls of lint and gum wrappers- nothing exciting there. He looked up through the window, the door still open, and said, "Well, off to Jefferson."

"Nate, just remember don't f-" Francis started, with Teddy outside the car. Wanting to hear what Francis was going to say, Nate leaned closer towards the door, but Ellen pushed Francis with her hand one way and the door shut. Francis shouted something as he was getting pushed back, but the shut of the door clashed in Nate's ears and vibrated for a long time.

Nate tried to turn down the window. He spun the handle of the station wagon's window, but his dad had hopped in the car and locked the windows, Ellen hopping right next to the drivers seat. Nate pounded furiously on the glass, and Ellen turned around from the shotgun seat and snapped, "Stop doing that!"

Nate made a face and crossed his arms as his father drove far, far away from the old Wright house. He pulled the buckle and buckled up his seatbelt.

"Close some doors and open new ones," Nate sighed, and slumped in his seat, glancing out the window out of P.S. 38 area and to bigger houses, knowing that it was the Jefferson ones. Snobby little kids pointed to the beat up station wagon and perfect mothers raised thier perfect little hands to cover the childs eyes.

"It's not fair!" Ellen whined for the thousandth time.

"It sure is. Bigger house, more space, new school, new friends. Open your social circle, Ellen. It's gonna be a great year."

Mr. Wright grinned at his comment, and Ellen did what Nate thought typical teenagers did- she huffed, narrowed her eyebrows and stomped. "But it's still unfair!"

Nate, taking advantage of her frustration, leaned forward and asked, "Would _you_ like a cup of sunshine, sugar?" He sugarcoated his voice so it sounded like a perky worker.

"Shut up."

"Just doing my job," Nate sat back in his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"Is that to be annoying?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't do that job. You're working full shift."

_"Da-ad!" _Ellen screeched, her good-girl image fading, and getting replaced by a stereotypical teenager.

"Kids, be quiet, I'm trying to focus on the road."

Mr. Wright pulled up into a driveway and Nate looked at the house wide-eyed.

"Oh, joy.."


End file.
